Like a Moth To Flame: My Oasis
by Kiro-Nii
Summary: "Temptation. The Only word to describe this feeling. To mare the skin of an angel." Natsuki has a secret! An addition really. Can she hide it for ever? Heh Nope. Not from her last source of light in a world that serves only as a restraint to her 'true' tallent. OOC, AU Enjoy xD
1. Prologue

AN I guess? xD Okay First off i want to say. THIS IS NOT A VAMPIRE FIC. Second this is just a prologue. If you like it, I promise I will do my best to keep it going ;) If y'all got any questions just ask. I will answer anything that doesn't give away to much of the plot. I need a beta if any one is interested. I'd love you always :O Any way! ON WITH THE PROLOGUE!

* * *

**Prologue**

'It was was just right there...Such an alouring thing...Its lumanice just so..._Tempting_...It was like...that illumanance was like a pond after the days of walking under the desert sun...But I knew if I drank to much at one time...I'd become sick...Oh so very sinfuly sick...But...after all these cold nights of wandering thru the darkness...It was truly an _oasis_...Such a beuatify image of warmth...I would do any thing for just a taste...'

_Its that warmth. The wamth of a lover. That drew her in closer_

-she leans in slightly. Staring. It was mere inches-

'I... Want to claim that warmth'

-She breaths in, eyes closed. longing for its smell. Craving it-

'before it can slip from my feble grasp... and forse me back to the lonesome existace... like mud. the weight holds me as chains sprouting from my limbs. As an arrow in the heart of the old in me. The me of whom holds the key to thoughts and memorys before this sight to behold'

-she dips her tougne in for a taste of sweet necture ozzing it self from supple prespireing flesh'

'I will mark you. -she bites in deeper. more ozzes out- My sweet oasis'

_"Na-Na-Natsuki~"_


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1: Dreams huh?

Authors Babble: Okay! Here it is! The first prat of the first chapter. You see I'm have no attention-span so i'm gunna spit each chapter into parts so i don't kill myself with length and lose the quality D Oh and thanks to those who reviewed! It made me smile ya know :D And after a few days of deliberation I have decided where it is I am going with this story. Its actually working out quite nicely. Please if you have any suggestions or criticisms please feel free to pm me or tell me in a review or something. Okay! On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dreams huh?**

"Na-Na-Natsuki. . ."

Natsuki smiled at the sound of her name falling from the sweet lips of the girl in her lap. She relaxed her tight grasp on the older girl's hips, no longer feeling the need to restrain her as she lapped at the deep gash in Shizuru's right shoulder. Not going into it, just gliding and practically hovering across the fresh wound. Intentionally making Shizuru's skin burn and crawl and forcing her breathing into an even more unstable state.

"Ahh-ah… please. . ." she panted. "T-take all of it." Shizuru craned her neck and pushed her shoulder up to meet the bluenette's mouth in an attempt to feel more of the tongue, which was now barely penetrating her. It was unbearably gentle after such a rough assault.

Natsuki smirked.

"And if I don't? What would happen, love? What could you do to make me?"

They both knew that she would, after she became comfortable, Shizuru would be able to take it.  
"A-anything!" The ochre haired teen whined out, blushing. She pressed her body harder against the one beneath her, whilst curling forward slightly. Little drops of blood began a slow march down her slim back until they met the material of her bra; soaking into the lacey fabric. Almost, as an afterthought, Natsuki watched the droplets slowly descend as silence enveloped them "S-stop it. I want you to have all of me, devour me. Eat me whole, just… JUST TAKE ME ALREADY!"

Natsuki's eyes closed and her breath came out sharply, blowing in to the gash; making the blood trail slightly faster down her loves back. Shizuru curled closer into herself.

"You… are so surprising. You know that?" Shizuru's eyes widened as she heard the addition. "It's intriguing really. I've never met a person that could make me speechless, even for a moment."  
Warm arms encased the older teen's body again, this time it was much gentler. She blushed and leaned back into her previous position, only now, falling back completely against the girl behind her, staining the light t-shirt the girl had on.

Natsuki's eyes opened the instant she felt the girl move back against her. She smiled and sighed contently. The silence washed over their bodies again.

"I love you, Shizuru. So much it hurts sometimes." Natsuki kissed her temple. "So very much." She nuzzled into the ochre strands and breathed in deeply, letting her head rest there.  
Shizuru, needless to say, was shocked. But the kind of shocked that makes your heart swell and makes you feel light.  
With her blush firmly spread across her cheeks and ears, even somewhat going down to her neck, she nuzzled back and moved her head to fall onto Natsuki's shoulder. Looking at the younger girls face, smiling hard, Natsuki's heart caught in her throat.

This girl, she was too much. She offered herself, no, 'Gave' herself to Natsuki. It was so arousing yet so distinctly lovely. That was the only word to describe it.

"I love you too, my Natsuki."

Surprised green looked deeply into shy red. The gazing only lasted a moment though. Within seconds, lips searched for heated contact, it was soft and loving. Nothing short of beautiful. She brought a shaky hand up to Shizurus face and caressed from her temple to chin. Her passion ebbed and she nibbled on the older girls lip but for some reason, Shizuru's lips no longer felt like lips. Shizuru didn't feel like Shizuru anymore!

"HEY YOU STUPID DOG! ARE YOU FINALY DONE EATING YOUR PILLOW?" The smirk was evident in the currently disembodied voice. Not that she needed to see the face of the girl who had spoken to her. She groaned in response, simply wanting to get back to her dream but it was the sound of a phone flipping shut that made her eyes snap open, and got her to lift herself from her mattress to eye her tormentor.

It was the way the red heads eyes widened slightly and how a snide cheshire cat grin formed on her face that made her take notice of her appearance.

'Shit.' Natsuki thought as she looked from Nao to herself, and back again. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by be the clicking of a camera. She was caught, covered in sweat, she came on herself and she had bit through her pillow. Her lips were swollen, her face was splotchy and she was caught on film this way. Worse yet, that film was in the hands of Nao Yukki. Who had magically disappeared from before her.

"Fuck!"

Maniacal laughter was heard throughout the apartment.

Oh… she was so dead


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2: Because latenes is bad

After I had my fill of chasing Nao around my flat, I kinda just said 'fuck it.'  
We honestly didn't have time for this. I walked out of the living room and back to mine.  
'Oh joy, time to change.' I thought, rolling my eyes.  
I can be like that sometimes. Okay most of the time; around my friends at least. I got my uniform from my closet and sat on my bed. I really didn't want to go to school today. I just wanted to go back to sleep. I sighed again and glanced over at my alarm clock.  
'8: 00… Shit.'  
I had already been up for about 20 minutes. In other words, in 15 we had to be in class. Not in school, IN class. I stripped quickly. If I was going to go I had to get dressed. Now.  
And I sure as hell wasn't going to sit in the late room for half a fucking hour, staring into nothing with that stupid hag of a teacher's assistant spiting grits in my face.  
"Heh maybe a miracle will happen today."  
That's another thing I did too often for my own liking. I talked to myself, then again, who doesn't?  
Oh right, normal people. I laughed out loud. I was starting to sound like Nao which wasn't a good thing.  
I pulled my polo shirt over my head and slid my skirt up to my hips then sighed. 'Maybe a miracle will happen…' I was serious this time. 'Why am I even thinking like this anymore?'  
To tell the truth, the thought of a miracle was the only reason I even got out of bed these days; is that bad? I can't help but think it's pathetic.  
'I can have anyone I want and yet, I want the one person I can't have. That person that hates me, finds me disgusting.' I smiled, sadly. 'It's funny really.' I stared out my window for a moment. 'Shit I'm probably going to end up thinking about this all day.'  
I ran my hand through my hair and glanced at my bed on the other side of the small room. I wanted to lay back down. I never wanted to wake up again.  
"Natsuki, Get out here now." Nao practically growled.  
'Huh? Oh right, school…' I laughed; Nao always got me to do so.  
That was her job I guess.  
"Lets goo already, I'm sick of sitting out here waiting for you. Hurryyyyy."  
I grabbed my bag and walked to my door.  
"Yes, yes. Right away mother."  
"Heh if I was your mom I would'a killed myself." She said, her face turned up into a slight scowl.  
"Really? Then I appoint you as my mother!" I clapped my hands and gave her a closed eyed smile, which promptly got me smacked on the back of the head.  
I giggled "CHILD ABUSE!"  
"Idiot, were gonna' be late at this rate ya' dork!" She said as she ran away from me and out the door.  
"Oh... yeah!" I ran to catch her.


	4. Chapter 2 part 1: Dream of A Form

AN: Okay Okay. Before someone say screams at me "KIRO! DU FUCK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN- And Or -WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CHANGE YOUR PEN UGHHHBUALBABABAGAHHAGHAB~" Or something, I'M SORRY :X

Okay now that that parts over, You have a Shizuru's perspective part! WOOP!

Again This is quiet short.

But the continuation is ACTUALLY being written as we speak.

It'll be posted probably by Sunday.

OKAY.

THAT'S ENOUGH WITH MY BABLE

* * *

_You could tell_

_The skin below your lips was once marred in cuts. You didn't have to see them. The indents of the scars we're quite clear. _

_You know you were the reason they were inflicted._

_The thought makes you press your lips harder._

_The owner of the slashed arm sucks in a breath as you work your way up their arm._

_You feel the cuts getting fresher and fresher as you move. It makes your heart crack and rattle._

_You hit open wounds and slowly you gather your courage and lap against the gashes._

_ They've officially escalated to gashes now. You get sloppier with your licks to the point where you are unsure if it is tears or saliva running down your anon's arm._

_Said anon is shivering and moaning. You don't care if its in pain or pleasure. You are simply acknowledging this person. You feel as though you could have saved them from so much. If you simply looked in their direction._

_If._

_If I did this._

_If I did that._

_The person You love would.._

_Not have seen this agony_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"Shi-"_

* * *

**And CUT**!

TBC Okay ;D


End file.
